It all comes back to haunt us
by IamsherlockedDoctor
Summary: Blair,Dom,Fred,Lysander,and James were best friends in their Hogwarts years. But things happen and people change. Find out what happens when these 5 friends get together again for the wedding of Victorie and Teddy. What will go on? Will old feelings resurface? Will Dom kill Lysander? Or will Freddie be able to save them all from the impending doom of mad Dom. Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello there lovely person who took the time out of their life to read this horrid thing. This is the first chapter in a fanfic that I am working on. I probably won't get any reviews but I am hoping I will telling me if I should continue this story. So please review

* * *

The front door of the flat shut as footsteps echoed through the stood in the bathroom getting ready for the beautiful wedding of 2 beautiful people, Victorie Gabrielle Weasley and Teddy Remus Lupin. Blair wore a knee length violet dress the same color as her eyes right now. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft curls that Dominique had devoted most of her afternoon too. Blair had changed her hair from its regular raven color to a beautiful auburn to blend in with the Weasley clan. Being a metamorphamagus really had its perks. She put the finishing touches of her make-up as she stepped into her black heels and stepped outside to check on who the owner of the footsteps was. She was surprised to see James Sirius Potter standing there in a black tux and a black tie. His hair was slightly spiked up, yet looked amazingly soft. Behind him Blair spotted a blonde head leaned against the wall. Of Course, she thought. The partner in crime of one, James Sirius Potter, Lysander Scamander himself. He too was dressed in a tux, only his jacket lay on the couch next to him, instead of on his shoulders.

" We were told we had to pick you up." James spoke first as Blair raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

"How... Charming."

"Where is Dom? " Lysander asked.

" Probably still getting ready. Give me two seconds. I will go get her and we'll be ready to leave soon." Blair told him, moving through the hallway of her flat to get her best friend, Dominique. She opened the door to Dominque'a bedroom just as she zipped her dress up. Dom wore the same color dress, except hers had a bateau neckline with a slit down the middle. She looked gorgeous with her hair down straight.

"The boys are here" Blair informed her.

"The boys?" she asks confused.

"Apparently James and Lysander were sent over here to pick us up."

"What? Why? We could get to the burrow just fine ourselves,And what did they bring as transportation? Broomsticks?" Dominque laughed joking about the 2 quidditch players standing on their living room right now.

" I don't have the slightest clue." Blair said shaking her head. " But we better get going. The wedding starts in 3 hours."

Blair thought of the night before as she made her away down the hallway,again. They had helped with all last minute preparations. Everything at the burrow looked perfect. Victorie would look beautiful, no doubt, with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes Blair thought. She would have such a happy life, a loving husband and a loving family. Teddy loved Vic more than anything in the world. Blair could only hope that she would find that for herself one day. James coughed snapping her out of her daze. She hadn't realized she was daydreaming again. She had a habit of doing that.

" By the way, how are we getting to the burrow? We're not flooing, because I spent to much time on my looks to have it ruined. Also, we're sure as hell not riding broomsticks. Everyone would probably see my knickers. It's not that they're not pretty, but nonetheless, they are not meant to be seen by the whole London." She finished. James and Lysander stood looking at her with an amused expression on both their faces.

"What?" She asked.

" We are taking a flying car. Grandad charmed it so it could fly, but it also works on the roads. Its amazing. We should have taken broomsticks though. I might've wanted to see those pretty knickers." James told her. Blair hit him in the arm unamused. That little weasel.

"Well that is just great. We are going to crash to our deaths today. I can see it now, Death by flying car. Original." Dominique said with amusement.

" Chill cuz. I know how to drive." James smirked at her. Blair hated that smirk. He thought he could do anything didn't he. She sighed and grabbed her clutch, opening the door and exiting the flat with everyone following.

"You look beautiful." Blair heard Lysander tell Dom.

"I know." she said and flipped her hair over he shoulder.

" Well If we're going to die, might as well get it over with." Blair joked as she look at the nice looking car in front of her. It was shiny black and she had no idea what brand it was.

" It's nice. I like it. At least we will die a pretty death." she said again opening the back door to allow herself in. Everyone got in and soon the car leaped into the air. Blair look out of her window to see the sights passing by. It was magnificent.

"Wow" she sighed.

"Yeah I know. It's beautiful." James spoke softly, looking directly at her while through the rear view mirror.

" B, I'm scared." Dom suddenly blurted. Blair look at her shocked.

" Why are you scared?. All you've got to do is manage not fall on you face in front of everyone whilst holding a bouquet of flowers." It was Lysander who spoke.

"Yeah well, you try being the maid of honor while trying not to trip, wearing sky high heels, and looking gorgeous at the same time. It's hard work." Dom snapped at the blonde. Lysander let out a soft chuckle. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Blair went over everything in her head for the 50th time and prepared herself as the car stopped at the burrow. She opened the door and exhaled. The first thing she saw was the huge tent that the weasleys had set up. Her eyes scanned the place for anyone she knew and they landed on Freddie. Fred had been in Romania with his uncle Charlie for the past 2 years,training dragons, and everyone had missed him. To Blair he was like a brother.

"Freddie, I missed you so much!" Blair called out as she ran to him.

"I missed you too Blair Bear! I missed you too." he said hugging her tightly.

"Freddie. Good to have you back." Dom said and hugged Fred. James and Lysander did their manly hug thing that guys do that Blair never understood.

"It's good to have you back mate. How was Romania?" James asked.

"It was great. Charlie is awesome. And the dragons, Ohh the dragons. They're the best thing I've ever seen! Absolutely amazing!" he exclaimed.

" We're glad you're having fun Freddie." Dom said.

"Oi, you lot come help me with the final preparations" George called. " Dom go check on Vic. She's freaking out. You know how she is. Lysander I need you to come with rest of you lot go check that the cake is here and the flowers are all floating." James, Freddie and Blair went to do what George had told them to.

"Say, where's albus?" Blair asked.

"Probably crying over the fact that Teddy is getting married to his cousin. He thinks Teddy is going to forget him now and things won't be like they used to."James answered.

" Aren't u worried about that. I mean Teddy is like your brother." Blair asked, surprised by his careless attitude, but then James was never one to show emotion.

"Yeah I'm sad that it won't be like it used to. You know, him being married and all. But then again I am happy for him and Vic. They deserve to be happy and with each other. And plus, I know Ted, and he's gonna be the same old teddy." He answered non-chalantly.

What James had said about Albus was probably right. Al loved Teddy like he loved James. He looked up to Teddy. And to see him get married to his probably least favorite cousin gutted the boy. But he was happy for Teddy and Vic nonetheless.

"Well come on then. Just like old times, us three." Fred said throwing each arm around James and Blair.

"Yeah. Just like old times." Blair whispered. Old friends, together again. But what she was wondering was wether it was good to have the five of them together again or if it was the worst possible idea in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"The cake is here. Everything is ready and looks amazing. 1 more hour to go." Blair informed George and Angelina.

"Alright then. You lot just stay put until then." Angelina said walking away with George, hand in could tell how in love they were. God, why was everyone so in love and happy. Except for her. She looked at the small group of couples. Ginny and Harry. Ron and Hermione. Molly and Arthur. Bill and Fleur. They were all so in love.

" So, what have I missed?" Fred spoke as everyone sat around on a table.

" Nothing much. Nothing interesting happens here Freddie, you know that." Dom said.

" How has work been?" Freddie tried again.

" Well, me and Rose are working on a escaped azkaban prisoner. Almost had him. But I'll have to delay the case for a while since Ted and Vic decided that they would take half the weasley-potter children and their plus ones along with them on their honeymoon." Blair said. She and Rose worked at the ministry of magic as hit witches. Ever since they were at hogwarts Rose and Blair had dreamed of that job, and they both had gotten it.

"That's great. You two work well together. How about you Dom? How's the training going?"

" It's going well. I'm really good so in about a year or so I should be a full healer." Dom explained.

"Boys?" Freddie turned to James and Lysander.

"Same old Puddlemere United crap mate. But we are now 2nd ranked." James explained.

"Yeah I heard. Good job. Anything interesting outside your professional lives? Come on, you can tell me." Freddie said with a mischievous smirk.

"Dom's got a new boyfriend." Blair blurted earning her a glare from Dominique.

"Well, where is he?" Lysander spoke surprising everyone.

"That is none of your business." Dom fired back. Oh not this again, Blair thought.

"But where is he exactly?" Freddie asked.

"Well, he's a muggle so I couldn't bring him around all this magic. But he's great. He thinks I'm a doctor, which I am. His name is Ryan. He is the most gorgeous think ever. And he's incredibly smart. He works as a marine biologist." Dom gushed about her latest boyfriend. This always happened, Blair thought. She got a new boyfriend, she thought she was deeply in love and then got bored and dumped them. The longest relationship she had ever had lasted about 1 year but that was the most hurtful one. That relationship was the reason why Dom never was able truly loved a guy anymore. Blair looked at Lysander who seemed uncomfortable and angry.

" And how long is he gonna last?" Lysander spoke again angrily.

"Longer than any of your previous relationships." Dom glared at him.

" Can we not. This is a happy day and I don't want you twerps messing anything up." Blair told them.

"How about you Blair bear? How is your love life?" Freddie asked.

"Nonexistent."

"Oh come on. A pretty lass like you. I'm sure you have a line of men lined up at your doorstep." Fred joked.

Blair let out a loud laugh.

" Yeah right. As if." she scoffed and glanced around. Her eyes landing on a pair of liquid gray orbs. Her heart jumped. She knew those eyes well enough. Her heart hammered in her chest. Stop it, she ordered her heart. Don't you dare start. She broke her gaze from those eyes and glanced at her nails.

"Blair Bear?" Freddie said.

"Hmm"

"Nothing." he said looking between her and James.

"Jamie?" Freddie turned to him.

"Yeah?"

" Anything new with you? How's your girlfriend? What was her name? Ally? Alyssa?" Freddie asked looking at Blair.

"Oh yeah, Ally. We broke up a couple of weeks ago." James stated.

" Really? I though you would have already proposed or something. You dated for what, 2 years?" Freddie continued, still looking at Blair. She gave him a questioning look. What in Merlin's name was he doing. Did he think she cared, because she did not.

"Nah mate. She wasn't the one, you know." James said.

"Yeah.I get it." he said looking thoughtful.

"Ok it's time for us to interrogate you. Any cute Romanian girls? Hmm Freddie? I hear they're pretty hot." Blair said desperately trying to change the atmosphere.

" There was this girl, Anica. But it didn't work out."

" Well what was she like? What did she look like?" Dom asked.

" Long black hair, brown eyes. Banging body. But it was just a couple of times thing." he said.

" Great to know you still respect women the same way Fred." Blair joked.

" Always. You know me." he winked at her. She laughed. It was good to have Freddie back. He was always the joker of the bringing everyone together. They had been best friends during Hogwarts. Freddie, James, Lysander, Dominique and Blair. They met on their first year during the train ride to Hogwarts. Everything has gone great until their sixth year. They had always been together, joking, pulling pranks, laughing. Then during the end of their sixth year everything had taken a turn for the worst. Friends split apart, hearts broken, and people hurt. Here they were, almost 5 years later, five 22 year olds, previous best friends, the mischievous five, gathered again. It was safe to say that things were awkward. However, Freddie had a way of making them come together. He always did. They sat there in silence. Old friends, brought together again after everything that had happened.

"So I take it that things are still were we left them 5 years ago?" Freddie spoke again. Bringing up the past right here was not a good idea.

" Freddie, I don't think we should do this here." Blair said softly.

"Not here. Then where do you suggest we do this B? Cause after this wedding we will just be split up again, only seeing each other during the family reunions. After the 3 weeks spent in the honeymoon everything will go back to being awkward and we will continue doing this. I miss the way everything used to be. Don't you guys?" he asks.

"Well we can't do anything about it so don't start Freddie. I can't take it. Honestly, yeah I miss the way everything used to be, before sixth year. That's when everything went to hell. I so wish I had done things differently" Dom whisper-yelled looking at Lysander.

"We could do something about it actually. We can talk and resolve the problems we had." Fred tried to reason.

" Things can never go back to the way they were." James said.

" He's right. We can't change the past. And plus, bringing it up will only open up wounds that took such a long time to heal." Dom said angrily and got up from the table walking towards the tent.

"Some things are better left alone Fred. Not even you can fix this. I'm sorry but it's just impossible." Blair said going after Dom.

" Nothing is impossible Blair." Fred yelled after her.

Goddam Freddie and his instincts to bring people together. He could have at least waited to do this after the wedding. Blair ran after Dom, hoping that she was ok. Dom always got too emotional and angry and irrational when it came to the past.

"You ok Dom." Blair said breathing hard as she caught up with her. Dom nodded as she lit up a muggle cigarette and brought it to her lips.

"Smoking kills Dominique." Blair scolded.

"What's dead may never die B." Dom said taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Stop quoting muggle books and stop smoking." Blair took the cigarette from her mouth and threw it on the ground stomping on it.

"Hey" Dominique protested " I was smoking that."

"Why are you so mad? You only smoke when you're really mad, or really hungry. And I saw you devour a very large breakfast today so you're not hungry."

"Fucking Freddie just had to ruin this beautiful day didn't he? I mean I love the kid, but he didn't have to start right now. At least wait after the ceremony, you know what I mean?" she sighed.

"Dom he's just trying to be helpful. He loves us all and it probably kills him to see us behave so hostile towards each other." Blair reasoned.

"Well damn him, and damn you and your big words B." Dom said letting out a soft chuckle.

"Well I might or might have not eaten a dictionary when I was a baby. Daphne didn't feed me right." Blair joked.

"Now come on, your sister only gets married once. Hopefully." Blair dragged Dom to where Rose was standing.

"Only 20 more minutes. Vic looks stunning. And teddy looks like he's gonna shit his pants." Rose joked.

"Lets hope not." Dom said.

* * *

So, new chapter. So what do you think happened duringsixth year? Why did Dominique storm off like that? Why was Freddie giving Blair those weird looks?Questions...question...

Please review and I migh just criticism is deeply welcomed and appreciated seeing as this is probablyhorrible and I need all the help I can get. Also,uni pink unicornprize to anyone who gets the "What's dead may never die reference". ;)

XOXO moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was ready to go. The bridesmaids were lined up with the grooms men. Teddy was at the altar, tapping his foot the same speed as his rapidly beating heart. Dominique was up front, since she was the maid of honor, along with Albus who was the best man. Rose and Scorpious were also there. Scorpious and teddy were pretty close. They were cousins after all, and Scorpious was always with Albus who was always with Teddy, resulting in the three becoming very close. Roxanne and Louis were right behind them, followed by Lucy and Freddie. At the end were Blair and James, standing awkwardly next to each other. Blair hummed a muggle song tune to herself to keep her nerves calm.

"Blair?" James said.

"Hmm"

"How have you been?" James asked.

" I've been fine." she replied politely.

"That's good. Good." He smiled at her. James looked nervous. He was fidgeting and fumbling with his jacket. This was odd, Blair thought, considering James was the cockiest asshole she knew. Other than maybe her cousin Scorpious. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

" Would this be a bad time to say I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Sorry for what?" she looked at him confused.

"For sixth year." he replied. At this point Blair was completely frozen. He was apologizing, for what happened during sixth year, now, right at this moment. Blair's mouth formed the shape of an "O". How dare he choose this moment to start this.

"Honestly James, you have got to be joking. You choose this moment, this exact precise moment to apologize for something that happened years ago. It's kind of irrelevant compared to what's going on now." she was fuming. Was he that thick.

"Look, I know it's a bad time but -"

" Yes James, it is very bad timing." she stopped him mide-sentence.

"I'm just sorry alright. I want you to forgive me."

-flashback-

It had been the start of spring when James Potter had gotten himself a proper girlfriend. Helen Finnigan, her name was. James had slept with half the female population at Hogwarts. The other half, he had left to Lysander and Fred. They were the playboys of Hogwarts. But when James had gotten a girlfriend everyone was shocked. She was pretty with her blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was also the biggest bitch in school. She and James became the power couple of Hogwarts. Soon after this james started ditching his other friends making excuses to not hang out with them. Turning the other way when he saw them in the halls. Fred and Lysander could not see this because they were so wrapped up in pranks and girls, yet Blair noticed. However, she let it go. Never saying anything. Until one day when Blair overheard Helen and her bimbo followers, Fiona and Flora, spread a rumor about Blair cheating on her then boyfriend, Andrew, with on of the 7th year boys. Blair didn't care about what Helen said,but what had hurt her the most was the fact that right there next to Helen stood James himself, agreeing to everything Helen was saying, not defending his best friend. He just stood there nodding his head while the rumors circulated throughout Hogwarts. That day Blair had locked herself up in the astronomy tower crying her heart out over the betrayal of her best friend, a guy who she loved with all her heart. The rumors had only gotten worse by the end of the year. And James had not even tried to stop the rumors. James and Helen eventually broke up. He came back to the group as if nothing had happened. He would look at her as if he did nothing wrong. The last day of school she snapped. She was walking towards her compartment with James, Dom, and Lysander when some Slytherin boys had called her some suggestive names. He was laughing about something with the Lysander, not even noticing the Slytherin boys. Or maybe he did and just chose to ignore them. Blair couldn't take it anymore as tears rolled down her cheeks. She bolted to the bathroom and cried again the same way she had cried that night at the astronomy tower. Dom was at the door begging her to explain what happened yet she didn't. She just cried and cried until James came to the bathroom door. There she gathered all her courage and opened the door. Red- eyed, bushy haired, she stood in front of him and smacked him across his face.

" Thank you James for being the bestest friend ever for defending me while your bitch of a girlfriend spread rumors about me cheating on my boyfriend. Thank you for denying everything while I became the slut of the school. Thank you so much James Sirius Potter. Thank you for showing your true self and for showing me who you truly are. Now I know that I spent the

last four years loving an incompetent fool, an idiotic prick, and and arrogant, self-centered person who only cares about himself and no one else. I hate you James Potter. I hate you with all my heart and I never wish to see you again. Good Bye James." she had yelled at him through her tears as she made her way past him, past the 2nd and 3rd years who had gotten out of their cabins to see what the ruckus was about. She ran and ran past Lysander, past Fred and right into her best friends arms. That was the day Blair and James became enemies, in her mind. That summer Blair spend her time with her mother, Daphne Greengrass, and not the Weasleys like she had done the past five years. Dominique, Fred and Lysander came to visit her a lot, telling her that James was a prick, an idiot but most of all he was sorry. Not once did James come himself to tell her that. Nothing could fill the whole she had in her chest. 7th year started and went, the five friends split up. Nothing was ever the same again. Years came and Blair forgave James, not truly, but forgave him enough to speak to him in a civil manner.

-end of flashback -

"I did forgive you." she whispered as the doors started opening. He took her hand and she got ready.

" You know you haven't." he whispered back.

" Shut up James. This day is not about you. For once in your life think of someone else. Now get ready." she said and they started walking down the isle following Lucy and Freddie. She could see everyone. The Weasley bunch. Her aunt Astoria and Draco who were sitting by her mother. She saw all their friends and she could see Teddy's happy face. She smiled brightly at everyone, walking confidently and throwing a thumbs up at Teddy who smiled back. Everyone took their place as the music started. The doors opened once again as Victorie walked in with looked absolutely magical. She was wearing a short white dress with an open back and white pumps. Blair laughed inwardly, because Victorie was never one for the traditional ways. A veil covered her face. While everyone was looking at Vic, Blair looked back to Teddy, who looked like he had just won the lottery and was told that his parents had resurrected from the dead all in the same day. His face filled with love and adoration. Blair smiled as Bill gave Vic with a grin on his face, knowing fully well that Teddy would protect and love Vic with his life and all the vows were said it was time for the "I do's".

"Do you Teddy Remus Lupin take Victorie Gabrielle Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold,in sickness and health, for better and for worse, for richer for poor, until death do you apart?"

"I do."

""Do you Victorie Gabrielle Weasley take Teddy Remus Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold,in sickness and health, for better and for worse, for richer for poor until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. lupin,you may know kiss the bride."

As soon as those words were said Teddy took Vic's face in his hands and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever seen. Blair looked around to see Fleur and Ginny crying while Bill and Harry shook hands. At that moment Blair realized how Harry and Ginny looked like the proud parents that Nymphadora and Remus would've looked like. Everyone was hugging. And then her eyes caught his. Those damned gray eyes. He smiled. She smiled back. She ran up to the couple congratulating them. Everyone was happy. Everything was perfect. So then why did Blair feel a tug at the heart when she caught his eyes again?


End file.
